Ghar - Where Love Matters
by Vineet's Girl
Summary: When we're together, we're happy. We're one family. An OS based on Naughty Pari's SANGHARSH. Please R&R.


**A/N : Hello... Another OS.**

 **This is based on Naughty Pari's story Sangharsh. Peep into the story to know more.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **/*GHAR-WHERE LOVE MATTERS */**_

 _ **Khushi Villa**_

A lady in her early forties was busy in the kitchen when a girl came and hugged her. She smiled...

"Kya baat hai khushi? Kya chahiye?" she asked

The girl parted the hug and glanced at her... "Khushi aapko aise hi hug nahi kar skti? Humesha kaam hona zaruri hai?" she asked innocently.

The lady smiled... "Kar sakti hai. Lekin khushi bhi apni mumma pe gayi hai na. Toh mujhe laga kuch kaam hoga." she said.

"Aisa nahi hai maasi... Par mumma kya karti thi?" khushi asked curiously.

She smiled and at the same time, the doorbell rang. Khushi rushed to open the door and found her mother and sister. She shouted...

"Maasi! Mumma and Vi are home."

Ruhana came out of the kitchen and found Palak and Anvi relaxing on the couch. Khushi rushed into the kitchen to get some water for her mother and sister. Palak smiled at her. Ruhana glanced at the two girls..

"toh kaisa raha tum dono ka din!" she asked.

"Bahut kaam tha mumma!" anvi replied,sighing.

Palak smiled at her... "ab aisa hi hota hai beta!" she said.

Anvi looked at both Palak and Ruhana...

"Aap dono na sach mein great ho! Pehle mumma karti thi ab aap karti ho. Main nahi kar skti!" she replied.

Ruhana and Palak laughed at her comment. Palak glanced at her...

"Pata hai Anvi, pehle main bhi yahi sochti thi. Jab akele rahi aur khushi ko bhi sambhala, tab samajh aaya ki Di kitna kaam karti thi. Mujhe aur tumhe sambhalti thi. Infact, aaj bhi sambhal rahi hai." she said.

Ruhana patted her cheeks.. "wo toh mujhe hi karna padega na."

Palak smiled..."Sach Di... Aaj nhi wo sab yaad karti hoon toh..." but she felt Ruhana's touch on her head...

"jo hua usey bhul ja. Tum dono maasi beti fresh ho jao. Main khana lagati hoon." She said.

They nodded and left to their rooms. Ruhana walked to the kitchen and asked khushi to help her setting the table. Khushi was watching her keenly and then spoke...

"Maasi... Ek baat puchun?" she asked.

Ruhana looked up at her... "haan bolo!"

She seemed to think something... "umm... Kya hum kahin ghumne ja skte hain?" she asked.

Ruhana glanced at her at which she continued...

"Mumma toh aajkal kahin bhi nahi jati. Aap samjhao na... Aapki baat maanegi!" she said.

Ruhana smiled and tapped her cheeks...

"Okay... Main baat karungi." she said.

Khushi hugged her and at the same time, Palak and Anvi came out. Something striked Anvi's mind watching khushi and Ruhana. She hugged Palak..

"dekho mausi... Humse koi pyar nahi karta." She mocked being sad.

Palak tapped her cheek...

"koi nahi.. Main hoon na! Mumma se bhi zyada pyar krti hoon tumse." she said.

"aur kya... Bas aap hi toh pyar karti ho mujhe! Baaki toh koi nahi karta Anvi se pyar." she said looking at Khushi.

Khushi glanced at her and rushed to her... "o hello... Vi! Wo meri mumma hain. She loves me more." she rushed and hugged palak from the other side making Anvi giggle. Palak, too smiled, at them and hugged them both.

Ruhana looked at the three smiling faces in front of her. Khushi and Anvi glanced at her while khushi spoke..." Maasi... Aapko special invitation dena padega kya? Aapke bina yeh hug pura kaise ho skta hai!" she said.

"han... Aap aise kaise wahan khade reh sakte ho? Aap Anvi ki family ko aise adhura nahi chhod skte na!" Anvi replied.

Ruhana smiled and pulled them in her embrace. Since a few months, they were leading a peaceful life. Yes! They had suffered a big loss in their life, yet these four were happy.

Ruhana parted the hug and said..." ab chalo, khana thanda ho raha hai."

Khushi and Anvi rushed towards the dining table... "Bahut bhook lagi hai."

Palak and Ruhana followed them and took their seats. They were eating when Khushi signalled something to Ruhana. She assured her... But before Ruhana could say anything, palak looked at her...

"Di... Aapko Mr. Rahul malhotra yaad hai? Ek baar ghar bhi aaye they!" she asked.

"Haan... Kyun?" she asked.

"Di... He wants to deal with us again." palak informed.

"Yeh toh achi baat hai na! Tu pareshan kyun hai?" Ruhana asked.

"Di...he wanted Anvi to present the deal. " she said.

Arey wah! Achi baat hain." she said.

" Pr mujhe nahi jana, maasi. "Anvi replied.

" Kyun nahi beta? "Ruhana asked.

" Main nahi handle kar paungi. "She replied.

" Han di... Main bhi anvi ko bhejna nahi chahti. Wo yahan ka office sambhal le, wahi kaafi hai. "Palak said.

Ruhana glanced at both of them and smiled. Something flashed in her mind... Khushi glanced at her...

" Maasi... Aap kyun has rahe ho? " she asked.

Ruhana smiles.." Kyunki tumhari mumma ne wahi baat kahi hai jo maine saalon pehle kahi thi. " she said.

Palak glanced at her... "Kaunsi baat Di?"

"tujhe yaad hai, jab tu bahar padhne jana chahti thi aur maine kaha tha ki nahi jana, tab tune kaha tha ki jab bahar jaane dogi tab sikhungi na... Aaj wahi main tujhe kehti hoon." she said.

"Matlab?" she asked.

" Matlab yeh ki let Anvi grow. I know hume yeh business sambhalna hai. But growth sabki honi chahiye na. Main toh kehti hoon ki tujhe aur Anvi dono ko jana chahiye." She said.

"But mumma, dealing toh maasi ko karni hain na!" anvi said.

"han lekin tumko seekhna hai na. Aur khushi ko bhi toh sikhana hain." She said.

"Par Di...yahan wala office?" palak asked.

Ruhana smiled... "Wo main dekh lungi. Waise bhi main soch rahi hoon ki apni job se early retirement le loon." she said.

"maasi...khushi ne toh pehle hi kaha tha. Khushi ke Papa ne bhi kaha tha." khushi replied innocently.

Palak and Ruhana smiled. Palak looked at khushi... "Aapki maasi toh bas aapke papa ki sunti hai." She said.

Ruhana shaked her head... "okay okay... Toh ab tum dono ja rahe ho ya nahi?" she asked.

Palak nodded.. "okay Di... Main dekhti hoon." she said.

Ruhana nodded and they chatted over light topics. After dinner, Khushi and Anvi sat watching the movie while palak helped Ruhana winding up the work. As they winded up their work, Palak asked Ruhana to relax while she will make coffee. Ruhana agreed and stepped out of the kitchen but stopped on her tracks. A smile came on her lips. Palak noticed her and tapped her shoulder...

"Kya hua Di?" she asked.

Ruhana signalled towards the living room. Palak looked in their direction and smiled. She heard khushi saying...

"Dekho Vi, jo khushi ke liye sahi nahi, wo aapke liye bhi nahi. Khushi ko sab samajh aata hain. Isliye aapko bhi khushi ki baat manni padegi." she said.

Anvi smiled.. "Acha baba... Vi tumhari saari baat maanegi... Khush?" she said.

Khushi giggled... "Khushi khushi hui! Aur ab khushi ko sona hai." She said.

"toh chalo... Hum room mein jaate hain." anvi said.

"Nahi... Khushi ko aise sona hai..." she put her head on Anvi's lap. Anvi smiled at her and caressed her head.

.

Palak said... "Aapko pata hai Di... Khushi aur Anvi mein mujhe hum nazar aate hain." She said.

"haan... Lekin pata hai inka rishta humare rishte se bhi mazboot hoga." Ruhana replied.

Palak hugged her... "Kuch logon ki wajah se maine aapko bahut takleef di na?" palak said.

Ruhana kissed on her forehead... "Han... Lekin shayad wo tab hona likha tha. Lekin I promise, humari betiyon ke sath aisa nahi hoga." she said.

"han di... Main bhi yahi chahti hoon." palak said.

"jab aap dono humare sath ho, toh kaise kuch ho sakta hai." they heard a voice. It was Khushi and Anvi... They hugged their mothers...

"hnji... Jahan pyar hota hai, vishwas hota hai, wahan sab acha hota hai mumma." khushi said.

"khushi is right. Aur fir hum strong hai na... Sath honge toh sab aasani se handle ho don't need anyone... Hain na mumma?"

Ruhana nodded... "Yes... Mere bachche bade samajhdar ho gaye hain." she said.

"Hum toh innocent bachche hain mausi.." khushi said.

Ruhana laughed.. "han bilkul apni maa ki tarah." she said tapping her cheeks.

Khushi giggled and hugged her mother. Ruhana smiled seeing them.

Yes! They had made this big mansion a home...GHAR where nothing mattered except love. They were surrounded by walls of trust, not meant to be broken now. They were HAPPY FAMILY bounded forever.

 **A/N: Here I end.**

 **Hope you guys like it. Please lemme know in reviews.**

 **Please R &R! **


End file.
